Warrior Cats Roleplay
Authors *Peekaleta Introduction Hi! I created a Warrior Cats role-play. I'm a big fan of the series, and I think a role-play would be fun. -��☁️''Peekaleta☁️ Maps In the books, the Clans have lived in two different areas; the lake and the forest. This role-play will be in the lake territories. Warrior Cats Map.jpg|This is a map of the lake territories. Warriors map.png|This is a map of the forest territories. The Warrior Code In the books, the cats follow a set of rules called the Warrior Code. I want the cats to follow it in this role-play, too. The Rules # Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. # Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. # Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating. # Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. # A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. # Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. # A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. # The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires, or is exiled. # After the death, retirement, promotion (to a leader status), or exile of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. # A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. # Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. # No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. # The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. # An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win their battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense. # A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. # Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall. The Medicine Cat Code If your character is going to be a medicine cat, he/she will follow the Medicine Cat Code. The Rules # A medicine cat cannot have a mate or kits. # A medicine cat can only retire when their apprentice is ready to take their place. # Medicine cats meet every half-moon at the Moonpool and share dreams with StarClan (their gods and ancestors). # A medicine cat can only discuss dreams, prophecies, etc. with their leader or other medicine cats at the monthly meeting; dreams of an otherwise prophetic nature should not be disclosed to any outside parties, or any other cats in the Clan. Naming Your Cat Your cat's name is two words, like for example, Littleleap or Smallstar, uness it is a kittypet (a house cat), a rogue, or a loner. The first part of the name, which is given to the cat when he/she is a kit, stays the same through every rank. The Ranks Kit (kitten less than 6 months/moons old) * The last part of the name is ''kit. Drizzlekit is an example. Apprentice and Medicine Cat Apprentice (young cat/kitten 6 months/moons old or over) * The last part of the name is paw. Drizzlepaw is an example. Warrior, Deputy, Elder, Medicine Cat, and Queen * The first and last part of the name can be anything other than star, paw, or kit. * These are the names a warrior, medicine cat, deputy, queen, or elder can have: ** First part * White, green, small, loud, blue, yellow, bracken, bramble, fire, ice, sun, strike, beetle, cloud, sweet, heart, willow, wing, river, glimmer, stream, shine, hop, flip, fox, mouse, leap, fly, leaf, pool, squirrel, hawk, finch, flower, cherry, crow, eagle, raven, sparrow, starling, wind, scorch, moon, sedge, blaze, sand, apple, dawn, feather, dusk, poppy, snow, song, shade, beech, ash, rain, claw, tiger, lion, leopard, dapple, fleck, splash, drizzle, gorse, shadow, bird, pale, dark, light, briar, pearl, petal, wet, mud, puddle, flame, thistle, mint, brindle ** Last part * Pelt, fur, breeze, petal, step, foot, bracken, flower, snow, song, shade, fire, spark, bramble, cloud, ice, beetle, sun, strike, nose, cherry, belly, heart, wind, scorch, blaze, willow, wing, river, glimmer, stream, shine, hop, flip, fox, hawk, fall, finch, crow, raven, eagle, sparrow, moon, sedge, starling, mouse, leap, leaf, pool, flight, squirrel, sand, apple, dawn, dusk, feather, poppy, beech, ash, tail, rain, claw, tiger, lion, leopard, dapple, fleck, splash, drizzle, gorse, bird, shadow, light, briar, drop Leader * The last part of the name is star. Drizzlestar is an example. A Clan leader also has nine lives, and there is only one per Clan. Creating a Bio In the cat's bio, include name, age, personality, apprentice (if he/she has one), appearance, ranking, family, and if he/she lives in SkyClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, or no Clan. Also include any important information. If your cat is a Clan leader, include how many lives he has left. An Example * Name: Drizzlestar * Age: 36 moons * Personality: Secretive * Appearance: Large, gray tom with green eyes * Ranking: Leader * Family: Finchleaf (father), Streamheart (mother), Minnowsong (sister) * Clan: SkyClan * Other Info: Drizzlestar was originally a kittypet * Remaining Lives: 5 Allegiances RiverClan Leader Deputy Medicine Cat Warriors Apprentices Queens Kits ShadowClan Leader Deputy Medicine Cat Warriors Apprentices SkyClan WindClan Leader Deputy Medicine Cat Cats Outside the Clans Rogues Kittypets Rules # Do not play other users' characters without their permission. # No human/Twoleg characters. The characters must be cats. # No fantasy. No dragons, fairies, magic, etc. # Your character can die, but it must play an important part in the role-play. # No character max. # Follow the Warrior/Medicine Cat Code. Category:Role-Plays Category:Cancelled Role-Plays